


Healing

by annuska



Series: Sonadow Week 2019 (Twitter) [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Cats, Groceries, M/M, domestic life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-12 13:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19229854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annuska/pseuds/annuska
Summary: Sonic comes home from grocery shopping one day to an unexpected surprise.





	Healing

Most of the time, Sonic was a fairly elusive and difficult person to find.

It just sort of went that way when one dedicated their life to fighting the forces of evil and thwarting an evil scientist’s plans of world domination, at least once a month. At least. One’s scheduled gets all jumbled up and out of order. Sonic didn’t mind that much, but even he had to attend to domestic matters once in a while.

So sometimes, Sonic wasn’t as elusive and could easily be stumbled upon at the local grocery store, or walking home from said store, or coming home with arms full of groceries from said store, definitely _not_ showing off (to an audience of none) by unlocking the door while he effortlessly balanced the bags and slid inside.

And so were the mundane circumstances of that Friday afternoon when Sonic walked through his apartment door, balancing brown paper bags, when he heard it: a soft, tiny _meow_.

“Hey?” was his initial, confused response. Kicking the door shut behind him, Sonic tried to remember if he’d seen any cats on the way home that might have snuck past him through the door, but recalled none. He set the groceries down on the counter, and peeked behind the couch, around the TV stand, and under the end table, but there was no cat to be found.

“Shadow?” Sonic called, peeking down the hallway. Nothing.

Huh.

He turned to put the groceries away when he heard the meow again, and when he turned around this time, he came face to face with possibly the smallest kitten he had ever seen, sitting at his feet with a bandage over one eye and its front left leg, which was missing its lower half.

The kitten meowed again, staring up at Sonic.

“Oh,” Sonic said softly, kneeling down. He held a hand out to the cat gingerly, staying still as he waited for it to give him petting approval. The kitten pushed the uninjured side of its face against Sonic’s hand, and he smiled, rubbing behind its ear gently. “Hey, kiddo. Where did you come from?”

The kitten meowed again, purring against Sonic’s hand.

“You’re a sneaky kitty, aren’t’cha?” Sonic smiled, now sitting cross-legged on the floor as he ran his hand down the kitten’s back. He had all but forgotten the groceries and the oddness of a stray animal in his apartment when his boyfriend’s voice reminded him where he was.

“You’re home.”

Sonic stopped petting the cat and looked up. The cat, displeased, butted its head harder into Sonic’s hand until he resumed. “So are you. There’s an injured cat in our apartment.”

“Yes,” Shadow said, as if Sonic had just told him that generally, on a cloudless day, the sky appeared blue. “We have a cat now.”

Sonic waited for the explanation, but Shadow offered none. The kitten continued to purr.

“So… how did this happen?”

Shadow sat down opposite Sonic, crossing his legs and reaching out to the cat. It walked around Shadow’s hand, then Sonic’s, and then back to Shadow’s, indecisive. “I found her at work. Someone left her alone and she was missing an eye and leg. I brought her home and gave her first aid.” He paused, stroking the kitten’s face gently. “I couldn’t stand seeing her just… lying there, left to die. It isn’t right.”

Sonic looked up at Shadow again, softly now. He watched Shadow, the kitten now lying on his arm, caressing her gently as she closed her eyes, still audibly purring. He watched the way he handled her, with the utmost gentleness, and it made something overflow in his chest to the point all he could conceivably think to do was to lean over and kiss Shadow, and so he did just that.

“What was that for?” Shadow asked, obviously caught off guard.

“For being you,” Sonic said with a smile, placing another kiss on Shadow’s cheek. Shadow’s smile, unusually bashful, only intensified the overflowing in Sonic’s chest and he found it difficult to pull away and not shower Shadow in a rain of kisses, but for the sake of the sleeping kitten, he contained himself. “So… what’s her name?”

There was a brief pause before Shadow answered. “Maria.”

“Oh!” Sonic exclaimed before catching himself and lowering his voice. “Oh. Nice to meet you, Maria.”

“Or… Mari.” Shadow said, quietly. “Mar.”

“Mar Mar,” Sonic offered, smiling down at the cat.

Maria returned the greeting with a quiet meow.

“I’m glad there was someone to save you,” Sonic said, looking Shadow in the eyes. “You’re a lucky gal to have met Shadow.”

“I suppose so,” Shadow said softly, with a smile. “You’re luckier to have met Sonic… Mar Mar.”

Sonic laughed. “You sound really funny saying that cutesy name, you know?”

“Shut up and go put the groceries away.”

**Author's Note:**

> day 2 for @SonadowWeek at Twitter!


End file.
